Una Nueva Aventura
by xXFanAnimeGirlXx
Summary: Holii soy FanAnimeGirl, y esta es la Secuela de mi primer fanfiction "Sonic Boom". Si no lo han visto les sugiero que la lean primero, Gracias. Esto es Sonicx AmyxShadow TailsxSticks. Y KnucklesxZooey Dejen reviews, y disfruten de la historia nwn.
1. Chapter 1

**Holii soy FanAnimeGirl, y esta es la**

 **Secuela de mi primer fanfiction "Sonic Boom". Si no lo han visto les sugiero que la lean primero, Gracias. Los personajes de Sega no me pertenecen. Esto es Sonicx AmyxShadow TailsxSticks. Y KnucklesxZooey Dejen reviews, y disfruten de la historia nwn.**

Eran las siete en punto de la mañana, y Sonic, Amy, Tails y Sticks quedaron profundamente dormidos luego de la mini-reunión/fiesta en casa de Tails.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, Amy fue la primera en despertar. Esta abrió los ojos lentamente, y se levantó del sofá en donde descansaba, observó a los dos lados intentando averiguar si había alguien despierto también. Al saber que no había nadie. Esta dió un paso adelante y le llamó la atencion su amiga Sticks la tejón tirada en el suelo completamente dormida. Amy se agachó e intentó despertarla susurrándole intentando no despertar a los demás.

-Sticks...Sticks..-Amy sacudió los hombros de esta, y al parecer hizo que despertara.

-¡¿Waah?! ¡¿Quien esta ahí?! Esta dió un brinco hacia atrás y sacó su boomerang lista para atacar.

Amy se exaltó al ver gritar a esta. Y vió nuevamente a los chicos para comprobar que seguían dormidos.

-Sssshh..-Esta intentaba calmar a su amiga mientras se levantaba.

Sticks al ver a Amy soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Que bueno que eres tú Amy. Acabo de soñar con los espías que vienen a mi casa cada tarde-. Esta guardo su boomerang en un cajón cerca de allí

-Sticks deja de hablar en voz alta,.. Espera, ¿hablas de las zariguellas?-. Amy susurró.

-Eh..Talvez.- Sticks se encogió de hombros.

Sonic se despertó pero no había abierto por completo sus ojos, logrando espiar a las chicas.

-Sticks, intenta no despertar a los chicos. Ire a desayunar, ¿me acompañas?-.

-Por supuesto!. Dame un segundo..

Las dos fueron hacia la puerta y Sticks la dejo entre-abierta al salir.

Cuando las dos salieron de allí, Sonic se levantó rápidamente, despertó a Tails y salió fuera para esperar a Knuckles quien volvía de sonic x

 **Con Sticks y Amy**

De camino, a Sticks le llegó un whatsapp de Tails. Su único contacto no contando a Amy.

 _Hola, ¿Donde estás?_

 _07:12 AM_

 _De camino a comer algo con Amy.._

 _07:13 AM_

A Sticks le emocionaba recibir mensajes de Tails, no importaba que tan torpe sea el mensaje, pero también le avergonzaba hablarle luego de su "beso".

 _Uhh Esta bien.._

 _07:13 AM_

-¿Porqué estás triste?- Amy preguntó, preocupada mientras veía a Sticks con su mirada fija en el celular.

-¿Mmhh? ¿Triste? No,no, sólo no me...acostumbro a estas cosas tegnológicas...

Las dos habían llegado y se acercaron a ordenar algo de desayunar.

-Pediré unos panqueques-. Amy le dijo a Dave.

Amy tomó el plato de panqueques, y volteó a buscar un lugar para sentarse, Sticks le llamó la atención a su amiga eriza apuntando a cierto lugar donde se encontraba Shadow.

-¿Shadow?-. Se preguntó Amy a sí misma.

-Escuché que es un androide.. Y nadie sabe cuando atacará-. Esta lo miró con odio.

-Sticks deja de ser tan paranóica.. dejando a su amiga atrás, va a sentarse en una mesa cerca de la de Shadow.

-Pero Amy,..Esta soltó un largo suspiro y la siguió.

-Mmmh?-. Shadow el erizo, se dió cuenta de que Amy lo veía cada vez que volteaba mirándola de reojo.

 **Mente Shadow** : (¿Qué? ¿Acaso cree que no la veo?) Pensó enfadado por la situación.

Este miró a Amy de reojo un poco mejor y vió que traía el dije que le había regalado aquel día, junto a un dije azúl.

 **Mente Shadow** : (Ese dije...¡que traidor!)

El erizo se levantó de la mesa y salió de la vista de Amy llendo con su supervelocidad hacia la selva. Cerca de allí.

 **Con Sticks y Amy**

-Eh? ¿Porqué se habrá alterado así? Se susurró a sí misma mientras intentaba ver adonde se dirijía.

Pero Sticks la tejón esperaba a que algo interesante pasara por allí.

 **Con Tails y Sonic**

Estos dos se encontraban en su casa, Sonic traía lentes de profesor, una libreta y una lapicera, sentado en un sillón y Tails recostado boca arriba en el sofa.

-Yo..no se lo que hago mal ¿sabes? Quisiera ayudarla en algo, pero ella puede por si mísma. ¿Como puedo mostrarle mi afecto entonces? No soy como ella. Eso es genial, y a la vez me entristece. ¿Qué debo hacer?-.

-Tails, si querías hablar sobre tus sentimientos. Hubieras llamado a dice serio quitándose los lentes dejándolos en un costado.

-¡Lo se! Pero se lo contaría a Sticks-.

-Escucha Tails. debes ser valiente, salír por la puerta y cuando veas a Sticks vé inmediatamente a su lado y dile a los ojos lo que sientes-.

-¿Eso te ha funcionádo con alguna chica?-. Dice Tails mientras se sentaba.

-Por ejemplo, ahora le dire lo que siento a-. Sonic fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Hey Sonic... Knuckles había abierto la puerta por completo y accidentalmente golpeó la pared por abrirla demasiado.

-Lo siento jeje...Knuckles se rascó la nuca-.

-Knuckles, ¿que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu cita con Zooey?-. Preguntó Sonic, haciendo que Tails bajara la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

-Debo ir a buscar a las chicas...Tails salió rápidamente de allí-.

Sonic no tuvo tiempo de hablar con su amigo por eso solo pudo decir estas palabras.

-¡No olvides lo qué hablamos!-.

Cuando este corría pensó

 **Mente Tails** : (Olvidala, olvídala Tails!. ¡¿Que me sucede?! ¡¿Porqué cada vez que escucho su nombre empiezo a llorar?!)

Cuando Tails había llegado a la zona de comida, vió hacia todos los rincones y no vió a las chicas, entonces le preguntó a Dave.

-Hola, disculpa me podrías decir si ¿viste a una tejón y a una eriza rosa por aquí?-.

Dave con ojos cansados le respondió a el zorro amarillo.

-Si...Les dí unos panqueques hace rato, pero luego fueron hacia allá...Este apuntó hacia una selva-.

-Gracias-. Este corrió hacia donde Dave le había indicado-.

Al entrar a la selva Tails empezó a ir un poco mas lento-.

 **Mente Tails** : (¿Y ahora donde pueden estar?)-.

En el camino este se puso a pensar como decirle sus sentimientos a Sticks, o cómo contactarla, ya que allí no había señal. Tails intento elevar su celular para comprobar que no había ni una señal o forma de llamar a alguien.

Luego de pensar como volver, el zorro siguió caminando, y sin darse cuenta había llegado donde estaban sus amigas-.

Ellas no lo vieron llegar, por casualidad Amy espiaba a Shadow detrás de un arbusto, y Sticks estaba sentada en el suelo esperando a que la eriza terminase de espiar/acosar a Shadow-.

Ya que el zorro amarillo pensó en el camino, se decidió a impresionar a Sticks con las cosas que hace-.

 **Mente Tails:** (Veámos,. ¿Qué hace Sticks? ¿Porqué no pensé esto antes? Vale, se me ocurrió algo.)-.

 **Con Amy y Sticks**

 **Mente Sticks:** (Vamos Amy, al pedirme que desayunara contigo, nunca acepte seguirte a ninguna otra parte.)-.

Una voz llamó la atención de estos tres, era Tails en la rama de un árbol sumamente grande, con dos rayas negras bajo sus ojos, un cinturón viejo de color blanco de karate rodeándo su cabeza, y en su mano derecha, este tomabá una liana bastante larga-.

Amy y Sticks- ¡¿TAILS?!-.

Las dos al gritar, llamáron la atención de Shadow.

Acto seguido. Tails se abanico de liana por liana.

Asi haciendo que estas dos siguieran su paso.

-¡Tails, baja de ahí! ¡Vas a hacerte daño!. Gritó Sticks la tejón-.

-¡¿Sticks, Amy?! exaltó Shadow el erizo al voltear y ver a la tejón al lado de esta.

-No puedo creerlo...-.. Este se acercó lentamente hacia Amy con una mirada fría y oscura.

-Yo.. la eriza ocultó su rostro con sus dos manos, así creyendo evitar su "ataque".

-¡¿Deja de seguirme a todas partes, quieres?! ¡No me busques, no me hables y menos me espies!-. Luego de que este le gritase, huyó de allí con su supervelocidad.

En cambio, Tails, al ver el rostro de preocupación de aquella tejón, se desconcentró y no alcanzó la ultima liana.

Este se estaba resbalando de donde se sujetaba, y cayó,

Cuando el zorro caía, no podía concentrase para poder volár. Pero Sonic el erizo llego con su supervelocidad y atrapó a su amigo a tiempo.

Sticks se alteró y corrió hacia donde Tails y Sonic se encontraban. En cuanto a Amy, esta se quedó en shock por las palabras de Shadow.

 **Con Eggman.**

Este estaba mirando su pantalla gigante para realizar sus planes, mientras orbot y cubot preparaban galletas.

-¿Qué sucede con esta cosa?-. Se preguntó al perder la señal de la cámara secreta escondida en el dije de Shadow.

Que al parecer Amy lo había roto contra el suelo.

-Ya está listo el desayuno.. canturreó hacia Eggman.

-¿¡No es un poco tarde para desayunar!?..aunque un descanzo estaría bien. Digo, me lo merezco-. ¿Verdad?-. Les preguntó a estos dos

Orbot y Cubot se encogieron de hombros.

-¡¿Verdad?!-. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sisisisi..-. Dijeron los dos.

Luego Eggman se sentó en su sofá con su pijama puesto, mientras comía galletas con leche-.

Bueno este fue el primer cap de la 2da temporada de Sonic boom. Si quereis leerlo busquenlo en mi perfil. nwn

Sin reviews no hay continuación. Aquí se despide FanAnimeGirl 3


	2. Chapter 2

Holu, soy FanAnimeGirl. Gracias por sus reviews nwn Bueno ahora seguimos con el capítulo 2 temporada 2:

 **Con Tails, y Sonic.**

Estos dos se encontraban en su hogar, el zorro recostado. Y el erizo al lado de este, sentado.

-¿Estás bien amigo?-. Le preguntó Sonic a el zorro amarillo.

-¿Sonic? ¿Qué sucedio? ¿Donde estoy?-.

-Tails, porfin despertáste...no fué lindo, caíste unos ocho metros de alto, al aterrizar en mis brazos, tu cráneo choco con tu cerebro y te desmayaste-.

-Y...¿Qué sucedió con Sticks?-.

-¿Sticks? Ah, fue con Amy a su casa, porque Amy tenía problemas emocionales. O algo así...-.

-¿Logre impresionarla?-. Preguntó con una esperanza aún viva.

-En...realidad no estuve ahí. Pero, ¿impresionar? ¿A Sticks?-.. Este empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué?...-.

-Jajaja...¿Era encério? Ah, pues sabes, ella aveces se impresiona a sí misma... ¿Para qué quieres saber?-.

-Yo...-.

-Vamos, cuéntamelo todo.

 **Con Amy y Sticks.**

Mientras Amy reflexionaba sobre sus sentimientos, caminando de un lado a otro, Sticks se encontraba con su teléfono móvil chateando con Sonic, quien la había agregado poco antes.

-¿ _Y Quién ganó?-._

 _15:01 PM_

 _-Eehh, Shadow :p-._

 _15:02 PM_

 _-Jajajaja-._

 _15:02 PM_

 _Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo van las cosas con Amy? ¿Se siente mejor? ¿Cómo está?-._

 _15:03 PM_

 **Mente Sticks:** (Mmmh...¿Quieres saber cómo esta Amy?)

 _-Descuida, tu enamorada sigue pensando en ti .-._

 _15:03 PM_

 _-Sticks, guardaré tu secreto si tú guardas el mío. ¿Esta bien?, no le muestres esto a Amy, confío en tí. ahí viene Tails, debo desconectarme._

 _15:03 PM_

Sticks se encontraba realmente concentrada en lo que escribía que a su amiga eriza le dió bastante curiosidad por saber de quién, y con quién hablaba.

Esta páro de caminar y se dió un paso hacia la tejón.

-¿Con quién hablas, Sticks? Preguntó curiosa acercándose.

Esta se altero un poco al levantar su mirada y encontrar a la eriza acercándose para ver la conversación.

Sticks la tejón, cambió rápidamente a el contacto de Tails. Pero cuando esta lo hizo, observó que habían dos mensajes de aquel zorro no vistos aún.

 _Hola, Hoy es noche de juegos, Sonic y Knuckles estarán allí. ¿Puedes invitar a Amy?-._

 _12:06 PM_

 _Será a las 19:00 en mi casa-._

 _13:01 PM_

-¿Sticks? ¿Con quién hablas?-.

-¿Wah? Ah, hablo con..Tails. ¿Sabías que hoy es noche de juegos?-. Le preguntó con una sonrisa algo falsa, intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Noche de juegos? No creo que deba ir...-.

-¿Qué? Vamos Amy, será divertido-.

 **Mente Amy** : (Bueno mientras Sally no este allí...todo estará bien.)

-Esta bien...Pero, ¿a qué hora es?-.

-A las siete en punto... se paró y fue hasta la habitación de Amy.

-Sticks, ¿me podrías dar una toalla?-.

Esta le lanzó una toalla celeste a esta desde su habitación.

-Voy a ducharme. Si quieres ponte algo de mi armario.-.

La tejón cerró la puerta, y se lanzó a la cama boca abajo. Y gritó con su rostro en aquella almohada rosada.

Unos segundos despues, se levantó y sin muchas fuerzas abrió el armario. E intentó elegir alguna prenda que sea de su gusto, lo que sería dificil.

Cuando Amy había salido del baño con su toalla puesta. Fue hacia su habitación. Pero primero esta toco la puerta.

-Sticks, ¿puedo pasar?-.

-Eh..Claro-.

Al abrir la puerta esta tejón traía un top negro sin mangas, un short de jean, junto a un cintúron plateado, botas de color negro, y los accesorios de siempre.

-Gran trabajo, no sabía que tenía esas prendas en mi armario-. Esta dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Oh, no las tenías. Fuí a mi casa, tomé unas telas y hice este conjunto, exepto por el short. Me lo regalo Sally antes de irse-.

-Sally... hizó unas muecas de fastidió.

-Si...Vamos, tienes que vestirte-.

Amy distraída pensando, se había olvidado que aún tenía la toalla puesta. A lo cual reaccióno avergonzada.

Sticks salió de allí, y cerró la puerta.

 **Mente Amy** : (¿Porqué no lo puedo olvidar? El es mi primer amor. El me ignoro tantas veces. Y no creo que yo le guste, pero aún sigo amándolo, y no soportaré verlo con otras chicas. Esta noche, le diré mis sentimientos y que páse..,lo que tenga que pasar.)

Amy suspiró, y empezó a buscar prendas para llevar a la noche de juegos.

 **FlashBack**

En la ultima noche de juegos que los cinco tuvieron. Sonic había invitado a Sally, lo que no resultó muy bien.

Cuando dió la media noche, los seis jugaron a verdad o reto.

-Knuckles, ¿verdad o reto?-. Le preguntó Sonic.

-mmmh...Verdad. ¡Oh no,no espera!-.

-Ya lo dijiste, no puedes cambiarlo-. Este se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Este le gruño.

Y las tres chicas se rieron en voz baja.

-Esta bien, dime-.

-¿Te gustaba Rouge en sexto grado?-.

Este abrió los ojos al igual que dos platos.

-Se honesto-. Dijo Amy esperando respuesta.

-Me...gustaba-.

Sally empezó a dar gritos de fangirl.

-Dije que ME gustaba-. Este cerró sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y ahora es mi turno-. Dijo Knuckles.

Sonic. ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto-.

Mente Knuckles: (Verás mi venganza jejeje...no deviste humillarme en frente de todos.)

-Te reto a besar a Sally-.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Dijeron Sonic y Amy al mismo tiempo.

Pero en ese momento Sticks gritó al igual que una fangirl.

-¿Qué? ¿muy tarde?-. Les pregunto la tejón.

-No puedes salir de esta. ¿Qué se siente?-. Dijo Knuckles molesto.

-Sonic, no debes hacer esto si no quieres.-. Le sugirió Tails.

-¿Qué? Es un reto legal. Debes hacerlo-. Dijo la salvaje tejon.

-¡Sticks!-. Dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo.

-Sonic.-. Dijo la chica detenidamente. Cuando este volteó. Sally lo tomó por sorpresa, cuando lo besó.

En el rostro de Amy caían un par de lágrimas a las cuales las escondía bajando la cabeza.

Cuando esta sintió no poder ocultar su rostro mas tiempo, salió de allí corriendo.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Bueno fue el segundo cap. Gracias por leer. ¿Con quien se debe quedar Amy? ¡Voten!. ¿Shadamy o Sonamy?.


	3. Chapter 3

Holii aqui FanAnimeGirl, ¡un saludo a Lidernyng! Buebi seguimos con esto nwn.

Anteriormente:

(¿Porqué no lo puedo olvidar? El es mi primer amor. El me ignoro tantas veces. Y no creo que yo le guste, pero aún sigo amándolo, y no soportaré verlo con otras chicas. Esta noche, le diré mis sentimientos y que páse..,lo que tenga que pasar.)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\

-¿Sticks? ¿Con quién hablas?-.

-¿Wah? Ah, hablo con..Tails. ¿Sabías que hoy es

 **Con Tails y Sonic.**

En casa de Sonic el erizo y Tails el zorro, justamente a las seis con quince minutos, estos dos habían terminado con su "charla".

-Tails, relájate. Dejate llevar y todo estará bien, no pienses tanto, diviértete de vez en cuando-.

-Sonic, ¿Porqué siento qué tus consejos no me servirán? Aunque, con este consejo, siento que estaré bien-. Tails se encogio de hombros.

-¡Así se habla!. Espera, ¿que dijiste sobre mis consejos?-.

-jeje andando hay que preparar este lugar.. se levantó del sofa y cámino hacia las máquinas de arcade, intentando cambiar el tema.

-Tails, que habías dicho sobre mis consejos-. El erizo lo siguió.

 **Con Amy y Sticks.**

Sticks ya había esperado unos veinte minutos, y la eriza rosa seguía en su habitación, entonces, la tejón tenía bastante curiosidad por ver que sucedía allí.

Luego, Knuckles el equidna tocó la puerta. Esta fue hacia allá inmediatamente, y le abrió.

-Hey Sticks. ¿Amy está en casa?-. Este trató de mirar dentro.

Mente Sticks: (¿Acaso te gusta?.)

-Mmmh..Veámos, ¿para qué quieres saber?-.

-Quería decirle que Shadow estará invitado, me enteré de lo que siente por el-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡A ella no le gusta Shadow!-. Le dijo enojada. Y al escucharse se tapó la boca.

-Que sincera. erizo de ojos rubi apareció detras de la tejón.

Y esta con su "instinto" sin pensar quien era, la tejón le dió un golpe en el pecho, impulsando a el erizo hacia un mueble de aquella casa. Derribándolo.

A lo cual todos allí quedaron impactados.

Shadow, unos segundos después, se levantó,

-Que cálida bienvenida..-. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, nadie respondió.

La eriza, al escuchar aquello, abrió inmediatamente la puerta, y encontró aquel erizo. Y se sonrojo.

El la miró de reojo, indicando que no reaccionó a su entrada. Pero mostró un leve sonrojo.

Amy traía su diadema de un color blanco, un top de mangas cortas del mismo color, un capri gris junto con un cinturón rosa frambuesa, zapatillas rosa claro, y los accesorios de siempre. (Guantes, mangas. Etc)

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿Qué le sucedió a mi estantería?!-. Esta los miro a los tres.

En eso llega Tails.

-Qué esta...-.

Y antes de que este pueda terminar la frase, la tejón le toma la mano.

Y esta da un paso hacia atrás.

-Amy,..lo repararemos, pero, ahora es noche de juegos, y...-. En ese momento Knuckles salió corriendo, junto con Sticks y Tails.

Cuando la eriza volteó, observó que Shadow, ya no estaba allí.

Por desgracia para el equidna, la tejón, y el zorro. De camino a casa de el erizo azúl, empezó a llover. Y al llegar, todos estaban empapados.

 ** _Con Sonic._**

Mente Sonic: (Parece que todo está listo. Las máquinas de arcade, los juegos de mesa, las decoraciones elegidas por Amy,..., ¿Porqué Tails tardará tanto?)

Cuando el erizo se preguntó a si mísmo, se escucharon voces gritándo tras la puerta.

-¡Sonic abré! ¡Rápido!-.

Este fue rápidamente hacía alla, y les abrió paso a sus amigos para que entraran.

-Pero, ¿qué les sucedio?-. Preocupado preguntó.

Y estos tres le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Amy-.

-Si, lo suponía..-.

-¡Chicos! ¡Abranme!-.

Grito la eriza rosa, estando fuera.

Al escucharlo Knuckles y Sticks se exaltáron y se escondieron en diferentes rincones.

Tails le abrió, por estar mas cerca de la puerta.

Al estar dentro empapada, camino hacia estos dos, lentamente.

-¿Quién fue?-. Molesta, de brazos cruzados los miró.

La eriza dió unos cuantos pasos más pero esta vez, fueron mas rápidos, alterando a estos dos.

-Sticks, ¡se que lo hiciste por qué no querías que estuviese con Shadow!. No me digas que no te ha gustado nadie todo este tiempo-.

Sonic se puso enfrente de Amy impidiendo que dé un paso más. Haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

 **Mente Amy** : (¿Porqué ha hecho eso? Bueno, no arruines esta oportunidad..Dile lo que sientes.) Amy estaba tan cerca de el erizo, que le permitió sentir su respiración. Haciendo que se sonrojase más.

-Sonic, yo...-.

En ese momento, Shadow tocó la puerta. Este estando fuera, con una mirada de odio, dejó que la lluvia lo alcanzara.

Entonces todos se miraron entre sí para decidir quien iría a recibirlo.

Tails fue hasta allá y le abrió lentamente, con nerviosismo.

-B-bienvenido. Tails hacia el erizo.

Y unos incómodos segundos después el erizo azúl decidió hablar.

-¡Bueno! Ya que todos estamos aquí. ¡Empezemos con esta fiesta! Con entusiasmo indicó Sonic.

-Pero.. Amy susurró.

La tejón salió de su escondite, y el equidna tambien.

 **Mente Sticks: (** No puedo creerlo,. Solo quiero proteger a mi mejor amiga de enamorarse de alguien torpe y frío que no le demuestra su sonrisa ni a su rostro.

Bueno, ahora necesito divertirme un poco...)

La tejón vió de un lado para otro, y de esa manera encontrar algo interesante.

Al voltear descubrió con una enorme sonrisa la máquina de baile, que nunca falta en una noche de juegos.

Lentamente esta se acercó, y trató de hacerla funcionar. Pero ningúno de sus golpes funcionaban.

Tails Pov

Con este problema entre Shadow y Sonic, y lo que sea que tenga Amy. Odio estar en el medio, no estoy seguro de tener algo que ver en este enredo, pero por otro lado, ya no estoy preocupado ni nervioso por mi relación con una de mis mejores amigas.

Ahí estaba yo, charlando con Sonic, mas bien, "insistiéndole" para que me dijera que sucedía, pero el seguía en calma, decía que no tenía nada diferente, no mas que yo. Es muy misterioso, creo que es una de las razones por las cuales es mi mejor amigo, da esas ganas de querer leer su mente.

Pero, dejemos de hablar de Sonic, luego de insistir y insistir, me había rendido, y decidí buscar algo mejor que hacer.

De pronto escucho golpes, y fuí a ver quien provocaba ese sonido,

Oh por Dios, era Sticks.

Golpeando la maquina que había creado.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Entonces lo haría de la manera en la que casi siempre reacciono, sin herir a nadie.

-¡Mi máquina!-.

-No...enciende-. esta la golpeó de nuevo.

-Debes apretar el boton de "encendido"-. El zorro la miró serio.

-Yo..Estoy segura de que esta es un arma tegnológica que entra en tu mente, y te obliga a jugar por horas, con sus hipnóticas luces-.

Encendí la maquina, y las luces neón de esta se encendieron, y el juego empezó a funcionar.

-¡Tadá! Bueno termine aquí..-. Este se alejó y fue hasta los nachos.

Fin Pov

Mente Sticks: (Mmh,..Talvez esos videos de clases de baile dentro mi celular me sirvieron...)

-¡Oye Sticks! Iremos a la guarida de Eggman a hacerle unas cuantas bromas, ¿quieres venír?-.

-¿Eh? No..digo, voy para allá, adelántense-.

-Cómo quieras..supongo.. salió de allí.

La tejón seleccióno una canción llamada "Poker Face" y la música empezo a sonar, como no le gustaba bailar en público, prefería guardar su secreto. Nisiquiera Amy sabía si podía hacerlo.

Una sensación de libertad lleno el lugar, esta bailó como nunca, divirtiéndose.

Pero la puerta de atrás estaba abierta, entonces Tails entró por ahí, con la intención de buscar más nachos.

Al escuchar la música se inclino detrás de una pared, y vió a la tejón bailar igual que una profesional.

Y cayó al suelo el nacho que comía, por abrir tanto la boca.

Holi, gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews, y pronto subiré el próximo cap, algunas palabras tienen el acento argentino, xd.


	4. Chapter 4

La canción estaba por terminar, y Tails seguía boca abierta, Sticks volteó, y su cara se puso mas roja que un tomate.

-¡¿Q-qué e-estas viendo?!-.

Dijo de brazos cruzados avergonzada.

-L-lo, lo lamento, yo..-.

Esta fue rápidamente hacia el.

-¡Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto!-.

-Yo.., no lo haré...-.

-¡¿Lo prometes?!-. Esta lo amenazó con su boomerang.

-¡Lo prometo!-.

Unos 10 silenciosos segundos después...

-¿Porqué estás aqui? Dijo más calmada.

-Regresé a buscar mis...nachos. jeje..-. El zorro se rásco la nuca.

Esta bajó la cabeza lentamente.

-..No se cuanto más soportaré. susurró.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?-.

 **Mente Sticks:** (El hecho de que me haya visto bailar. Nadie lo a hecho, ¡no puedo soportarlo!. Esas adorables gafas, sus ojos azúles, y su tierna voz..me dan ganas de... ¡No puedo soportarlo más!)

Esta tomó a el zorro de los hombros, lo impulso hacia ella, y le dió un tierno beso.

Sticks al reaccionar de sus acciónes, abrió los ojos al igual que platos.

 **Mente Sticks** : (¡¿Qué se supone que hago?! Primero me avergonzaba hablar con el,¡ y ahora lo beso!)

Amy entró por la puerta y observó a estos dos besándose,

Y se separaron.

-¡¿Wah?! ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen?! De...¿que estoy hablando? Ah..cómo pude olvidarlo. Ustedes son pareja.-. Dijo mareada.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Dijeron los dos exáltados con un leve sonrojo.

-Mira Amy, no somos pareja, sólo entré y vi a Sticks ba...-. Este recordó aquella promesa.

Y esta aún estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¿Ba?..-. Dijo Amy apunto de desmayarse.

-Vi a Sticks...ba...ñar a BusterTwo. Eh...¿Amy? ¿Te sientes bien?-.

La eriza se había desmayado luego de las palabras de el zorro.

-¡Amy!-. Sticks corrió hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué te sucedio?! Preguntó la tejón.

-Bueno.,,Sólo recuerdo a...-.

-¡AMY! ¡Seguro tomáste una tóxica bebida del gobierno que es muy mala para tu salud, y te vuelve loca afectando tu estómago y tu cerebro indicando que no podrás controlar lo que harás en el presente!-. Dijo Sticks.

-O...solamente esta ebria-. Este levantó una ceja.

-Algún día vendran por ustedes y me rogarán ayuda. Esta se cruzó de brazos.

 **Hace treinta minutos.**

Sonic y sus amigos, Tails, Amy, Knuckles y Shadow, corrían derecho a la guarida de Eggman.

-Ya llegamos. ¡Knuckles! Ve por allí y yo por aquí-. Susurró Sonic lo más fuerte que pudo.

El erizo, lanzó papel higénico alrededor, de la guarida de "calvito", y alrededor de sus robots, que estaban apagados.

Mientras Tails comía sus nachos con el wasabi que llevó en un bol de cocina.

Amy intentó decirle a el erizo lo que sentía, pero no podía seguirle el paso.

siempre tenía que hacer algo, y a ella no le importaba unirse al juego. Porque gastaban su papel. entonces, fué hacia un rincon,

-Son unos ignorantes-. Dijo Shadow el cual estaba cerca de Amy. Mientras veía fijamente a el erizo de pelaje azúl.

Este la miró de reojo.

-¿Quieres salír de aquí? -.

-¿Wah? Yo... no quiero dejarlos solos.-.

-...No me detendré a rogarte. Dime, ¿este erizo acáso prestará atención a tu ausencia?-. Preguntó tan calmado cómo siempre. Acto seguido, este le ofreció su mano.

-...Vale,..-. Esta le correspondió.

El erizo de ojos rubí esperó un momento. Y luego llevó a la eriza a toda velocidad hasta la zona de comida.

-¿Que puedo servirle?-. Preguntó Dave con ojos cansados.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero-. Directo dijo Shadow.

Este le paso una copa.

Luego se sentó, en una mesa con Amy aún agarrada de su mano derecha.

-Y...¿Q-qué hacemos aquí?-.

Este le ofreció la copa con vino, lentamente.

Esta tomó un sorbo. Y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pero antes de que los cerrara por completo, esta pudo observar a Shadow acercándose a su rostro lentamente.

Holii. Lamento que fuera muy corto el cap, es que mi inspiración esta algo oxidada. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. No se cuantos mas habrá. Pero el Shadamy tiene un voto, y el Sonamy tiene cero, entonces.

Creo que así sera el final.


End file.
